


Believe

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Army, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jolto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another person can only supply so much comfort. Sometimes it needs to come from within, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поверь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586560) by [Bothersome_Arya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya)



It's been a long day, patching up soldier and civilian casualties alike, and Captain Watson finally gets a chance to sit down when the last wound is stanched and stitched. He lets his head roll back, shuts his dry eyes, and smiles when he feels a warm cloth pressed to his temple and a warm cup of tea pressed into his hand. "...Evening, Major." "Captain." James wipes the grime from a small patch on John's forehead, leaning down to press his lips against the clean skin.

John's smile grows, still tired but slightly less haunted, and he opens his eyes. The Major's face is gaunt. He's seen just as much suffering as John has that morning. He's caused some of it—or he feels he has. John moves his free hand to cover the fingers holding the warm flannel to his face, and raises his mug. "To a better tomorrow." "...Yes." "And a much nicer end to today. Thank you, James." A tiny spark of life reappears in his commander's eyes, and the next kiss lands on chapped lips. "You’re always welcome."

The Captain sighs against the taller man’s skin as they part, watching the spark fade far too quickly. “It’ll get better, believe me.”

He feels James stiffen some, jaw clenching. “It’s awfully hard to imagine, John.”

“So just believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my 221B series, come see me on tumblr! I'm Hyliare there as well, and I will gladly take fic requests for 221B drabbles or longer works.


End file.
